


Love Hurts

by skyorganasolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Marlene and Sirius are in love with their best friends, Lily and James. They try to make them jealous by dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

"She said yes" James said, grinning widely. Sirius felt his heart breaking. James had finally gotten a date with Lily Evans. He's going with  _her_  to Hogsmede instead of with him like always. He was losing James even when he was never his to begin with. Sirius plastered a fake smile onto his face, hoping James wouldn't see though it, like he always did. "Great, man. Way to go."

* * *

"I said yes to James" Lily said happily. Marlene felt her heart contort. She knew this day would come; the day Lily said yes to Potter. But it didn't stop the pain. She was losing what was never hers to begin with. Smiling the fakest smile possible, Marlene congratulated Lily.

* * *

Both met in the dark, drinking there sorrows away or as best as they could. Both heart broken at their best friend's developing relationship. Both trying not to think about them, trying to make the pain go away, trying to not to think about how much they love them. Both planning. "Hey Mckinnon, wanna make them jealous." "How are we suppose to do that, Black" "you, me, date, for pretend" "Like that would work" "It's worth a try" "Fine, Black. But I still think it's a stupid idea" Both agreeing to this drunken-made plan; it was sure to end in disaster.

* * *

The next day, Sirius ask Marlene out, in a big way, in the Great Hall. Marlene said yes and thus their fake relationship began. With kisses in the halls, mostly in front of James and Lily. With small dates with Sirius actually doing something without James, saying no to James. Marlene was impress by that; Black never said no to James. He really was determined to make Potter jealous (who did seem really confuse when Sirius chose Marlene over him). It was fun. They enjoyed each other's company but it just didn't seem right. The kisses felt weird and were only done in front of James and Lily; never alone. The dates were fun and everything but they were just fun, never something romantic. Not that either one want that. It just felt like two friends doing something together, which it was. But they were suppose to in a relationship, despite it being fake. And neither were over their best friends.

* * *

In the end, Sirius' brilliant plan did not work. James and Lily were not jealous, at least not really. They were confused when their friends started dating but were happy that they seem to be happy. Sirius and Marlene eventually realized that their friends were happy, despite it hurting a great deal. The pain would always be there but their friends were happy and they were part of their life. And their fake relationship didn't really work out but it did give them a friend. A friend who understood there pain of loving someone who didn't return their feelings.


End file.
